There are several systems for vehicle safety that use the SAE J2735 message specification “basic safety message” (BSM) for vehicle-to-vehicle safety applications such as, for example, cooperative intersection collision avoidance system (CICAS) applications. These systems are also commonly referred to as vehicle infrastructure integration (VII) safety systems, such as the safety and connectivity applications currently sponsored by the U.S. Department of Transportation. In these systems, equipped vehicles transmit and receive BSM data between one another, and can use this data to avoid collisions with one another. However, the deployment of CICAS and other data-driven vehicular safety applications is limited in effectiveness proportional to the relative numbers of equipped versus unequipped vehicles. Unequipped vehicles still pose the same collision threat to both equipped and unequipped vehicles. Until the “penetration” of the deployment reaches a certain level, it is unlikely that the safety applications will realize an appreciable positive benefit or an overall reduction in collisions.